1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a power saving processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium that stores a power saving processing program.
2. Related Art
A vehicle control apparatus having two CPUs that transmits a setting value for recovering a normal operation from one CPU to the other CPU and an energy saving control apparatus that restarts a system after a predetermined time has been elapsed have been known.